


Graduation Confession // Tyunning Au

by dbrie_choi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 10 Last Stars with TXT, 10 Last Stars with Tyunning, Fluff, Graduation, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbrie_choi/pseuds/dbrie_choi
Summary: It was Graduation day, everybody will finally have another step of lifeTaehyun, the class valedictorian was given an opportunity to speak on stage- taking this chance to confess to his crush, Hueningkai
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 8
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	Graduation Confession // Tyunning Au

Everybody was gathered in the high school gym. Each and every student was called on stage- claps and cheers were heard everywhere, some even shed tears

The ceremony was finally coming to an end, there was one thing left to be done in the ceremony- the valedictorian’s speech

“So, it is nearly time for the graduating year to go out into the world. Supported by their friends and families, so many of whom they are grateful to have in attendance on this day. But first, custom dictates that I call on an outstanding student to deliver the valedictory address.Punctual as ever... is Kang Taehyun” The president says

Taehyun goes up the stage nervously, everybody gave an applause waiting for him to speak up- everybody was staring at him, the tension was felt making him more nervous as ever. Taehyun takes a deep breath and started to speak up

“Good afternoon classmates, guests, family, friends, and teachers. I am honored to be standing here in front of all of you to commemorate the memories of our great batch” Taehyun starts

“Through these past years, we have shed and shared tears, joy, frustrations with each other that helped us grow together. Entering high school was a though and difficult challenge we all have to go through, but because of all of you, you made it all seemed possible. We all have created unforgettable memories- making this high school journey one of the best things that has happened in life”

“Give yourself a pat on the back- and tell yourself that you have made it- Lastly I would like to mention my great friends Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin and Choi Beomgyu that has made my high school the best and to my long time crush, Kai Kamal Huening that inspired me everyday to go to school I love you all and thank you” Taehyun finishes bowing to the audiences with great shock on their faces-

Meanwhile Hueningkai felt butterflies in his stomach- trying to process what Taehyun just said- did his crush really liked him back all this time?

“Everybody noticed it except for you dummy” Soobin who’s beside him says

Yeonjun and Soobin moved a seat as Taehyun was approaching them - leaving a space for Taehyun to sit beside Hueningkai

Hueningkai blushes as he sees taehyun coming closer and closer- Taehyun sits beside him

“Hyung..” Hueningkai says nervously

“I know you like me too dummy - im not dumb enough not to notice” Taehyun holds his hand giving it kisses

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Taehyun says

“Yes hyung-” with that the two young boys gave each other a big tight hug even in the crowd

“Congratulation dumb asses- you both finally dated” Beomgyu says happily

“Thanks hyung” Hueningkai turns to Beomgyu

“Now I’m the only one single here- don’t be to lovey dovey here” Beomgyu jokingly says making the group of them laugh

\--------------------------------

After the ceremony they all went to Beomgyu’s house to have a sleep over - they played games and had fun

The night ends with Hueningkai and Taehyun cuddling- freely showing their love and affection for each other

“Hyung…?” Hueningkai mumbles enough for Taehyun to hear

“Hmmm..?” Taehyun responded soundly

“I love you” Hueningkai says- giving Taehyun butterflies to his stomach

“I love you too Hueningkai - I will forever be” Taehyun says making Hueningkai turn to face him

Taehyun leaned forward and gave Hueningkai the sweetest and lovable kiss- Hueningkai was surprised but was able to respond back

“Goodnight hyung”

“Goonight my love”


End file.
